Saisho no Deai
by Tsukune-sama
Summary: All is calm after the second wave, and Aizens defeat, until a spacial rift opens, bridging the gap between the pandoras world, and the world of Shinigami! How will the other face off against their age old oponents? M is for blood and gore, and lemoney content.


**This idea came to me, while I was RPing with a good friend of mine. We were RPing a YoruIchi (See what I did there? Lol) paring, when I had the idea to add an action scene. Where a hollow/ Pandora-nova attacked them. With all the skills of a Pandora-nova, and hollow. Anyway, there probably won't be any characters from Freezing showing up. Although I will be using moves from both of the series. I might add more freezing characters later on, if it in some way further the stories. Dunno if it will be a x-over until later**. **Also this will only be after the Aizen transformer arc, but Yamamoto-sou-taichou will have stepped down, complaining about 'being too old for this shit' lol and Shunsui shall step up. This timeline is a little wonky, so please bear with me as I piece this together, because I am not entirely sure how it goes together myself ha ha ha.**

Chapter 1- **Touchdown**

Ichigo lays in bed, in the Seireitei in the 8th division's barracks. Since he was now the taichou of the squad now. Replacing Shunsui Kyōraku, since Shunsui became the sou-taichou of the **Gotei jū-san**. "Another long day I guess..." Ichigo mused, hopping out of the bed. Then putting on his **haori**.

"Taichou, it's time to go to work now..." A familiar voice called out from behind the door annoyance.

Ichigo slipped Zangetsu back into his sheeth, ever since the battle with Aizen, Zangetsu had kept his bankai form, but Ichigo hadn't. So Ichigo believed that one day he would unlock bankai again. "Hai Fuku-taichou, be there in a moment." Ichigo said, as he unlocked, and slid the door open, revealing Rukia Kuchiki. His fuku-taichou, and best friend in all the Seireitei.

Rukia looked up at the Orange haired Taichou with a look of annoyance. "Ichigo... You are a Taichou now, which means you have a job, and responsibilities to uphold. You can't laze around all the time anymore. I swear sometimes sou-taichou has an affect on you." Somewhere in Seireitei, Shunsui sneezed, with his bottle of Sake in one hand, and a good book in the other.

Shunsui muttered something about 'Damn allergies to my favorite flower.' As he was reading, surrounded by Sakura blossoms.

Ichigo nodded, and followed Rukia to their office, in which they shared. "Is it just me, or did the stack get bigger?" Ichigo asked, cause the stack seemed to have doubled in size of yesterdays.

Rukia nodded, sighing as she sat at her desk. "Well... That comes with being the war hero, you gained a lot of fame. So everyone wants you to sign off on things. Although most of those are marriage proposals." Rukia put bluntly.

Ichigo choked a little on the tea he had poured. "Marriage proposals!?" Ichigo asked unbelievingly. Only for Rukia to give a simple nod.

"I normally burn them before you get here, but you decided to come on time today." Rukia said, focusing on. She may not have shown it on the outside of her cold exterior, but she cared for him. Not wanting him to marry some random floosy who only wants his fame.

Ichigo nodded, going to his desk, and separating the marriage proposals from the actual paperwork. Then he stopped on one in particular, it said "Rukia Kuchiki". Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at this, he read who wrote this proposal. "Byakuya Kuchiki, the current head of the Kuchiki family."

This proposal was even more odd, because it was two pages. The other page was a handwritten note from Byakuya.

The note read: "Ichigo-san, I know we have had our differences in the past, but its different now. You are a war hero, and have earned my utmost respect for helping us in our time of need. I know it seems rather odd that I would volunteer my sister for an arranged marriage, but... I see no one more fit to be wed to my sister. Besides, I know for a fact she at least has a small crush on you. *chuckles lightly* I'm also fairly sure you have a decent sized crush on her. Then again I was never really good at judging on emotions." Ichigo sweatdropped at this part, but continued to read. "Nonetheless, you two are the best candidates for each other. I'd rather her marry you, than one of the other clan heads, who have been putting their sons up for potential prospects. I hope to hear a response from you soon.

From: Potential brother in law ~Byakuya Kuchiki."

Ichigo put the note down, and looked over the proposal once again. Folding the two pieces up, and putting them on a hidden pocket in his Hakama. ' **Seems I was wrong, today might just be interesting**.' Ichigo thought, as he went back to any Taichou's most feared enemy... Paperwork...

Rukia had been watching Ichigo for a few minutes out of the corner of her eye. ' **What's up with Ichigo? That one proposal seemed to throw him for a loop**.' Rukia thought to herself, as she turned back to her paperwork. She had no idea that Byakuya had set the wheels of fate in motion with such a simple, but caring action.

Ichigo couldn't concentrate on his paperwork too much. His mind was all over the place because of those two simple enough pieces of paper. ' **Man... Is it possible she really likes me? I mean she is normally so cold to me, or formal when we talk. Unless it's in the barracks, then she relaxes a little when we're alone.** ' Ichigo thought, as he came across a paper, asking for assistance in the real world. Stopping a small pack of hollows, who had been taking small children for a while. "Rukia, you are in charge until I get back from this mission in the world of the living." Ichigo said, not being able to stay around her too much longer. It was driving him crazy, so he needed some fresh air.

Rukia raises an eyebrow at this, she had never seen Ichigo in such a hurry to leave. Unless one of his loved ones were in danger, or something was bothering him. "Um... Ok, when will you be expecting to return?" Rukia asked curiously.

Ichigo looked at the request again, it said it may take two days at best with his help. Ichigo decided to lie a bit, and stretch the time there. "I should be back in a weeks time. Think you can handle the new additions, and maintain in my stead?" Ichigo asked with a slightly forced smile. Rukia noticed the awkwardness when he was talking, but decided to ignore it for now. Under the logic "If it's important, he will tell me when he's ready."

Rukia nodded deciding to lighten the air a little. Snapping to attention, saluting him with the same snapping speed as a second ago. "Hai Taichou! I will do my best!" Rukia exclaimed comedically.

Ichigo tried to suppress a laugh, but failed, rather horribly at that. Clutching his sides, he laughed harder than he had in quite a while. "It's been a long time since I have seen you crack a joke." Ichigo said, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard at Rukia's joke. She rarely made jokes, but when she did, they had you dying of laughter.

Rukia grinned, and chuckled a bit herself. "All work, and no play makes Jill a dull woman." Rukia said, then sat back behind her desk. "Go on Ichigo, I have this handled." Rukia said with a rare smile, not just any smile, a real smile.

This made Ichigo's heart skip a beat, he was one of the rare few who were blessed to see this. "A- Alright, try not to kill all the annoying ones while I'm gone!" Ichigo called out as he stepped into the senkaimon, between the human world, and here.

Rukia gained a tick mark on her forehead, as she threw a paper weight at Ichigo, but the senkaimon disappeared before it reached. She muttered something about 'Annoying title of the deadly queen'. "One time I knock out a recruit because they piss me off, and I am labeled!" She raged a bit, before going back to work.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo was running through the precipice between the human world, and the Seireitei. Lost in his own thoughts. He was being guided by muscle memory of how to get back. ' **Man... That proposal has my brain occupied like nothing else**!' Ichigo exclaimed in his head a bit in annoyance at the fact it was consuming him. 'I realized I had feelings for her when I went to rescue her. This is so bothersome, but I will eventually have to ask her how she feels later.' Ichigo thought, and a hell butterfly appeared in his hand. He gave it a simple message, and sent it on its way. He focused on his travels, it would take roughly an hour for travel at this rate.

 **With Rukia 2 hours later**

Rukia looks up, and see's a hell butterfly lands on her desk. 'Who could this be from?' Rukia mused lightly, then opened her hand. The butterfly landed in it, and relayed its message.

The message said simply: "When I get back, we need to talk" Then the butterfly flew off.

Rukia recognized the voice of the message. ' **What does Ichigo want to talk about?'** Rukia mused to herself, hitting her bottom lip in nervousness.

 **Back with Ichigo**

Ichigo chose to come into the world of the living through the senkaimon in hat and clogs shop. Startling Yoruichi, and Kisuke who were enjoying their tea in the waiting room. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but hat and clogs, did you finish the requested item?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Kisuke nodded, pulling out a square box from under the table. "Yeah, I just finished it actually, it will tell you your enemies power level. I also took the liberty, and added a new feature." Kisuke said, handing Ichigo the box. "Now you can analyze your opponent's skills too. It just takes a bit of time to figure it out." Kisuke said, impressing Ichigo a bit at this addition too.

Yoruichi sipped on her tea, watching the encounter before her. She had helped with the second skill of the device. "You can thank me for that skill, it is enchanted with a hidden skill I developed while heading the secret task force." Yoruichi said with a small smirk at his surprise.

Ichigo nodded, putting on the visor, which looked like the ones Renji had when they first fought. "Thank you two very much, I will use it well." He fist bumped Kisuke, and hugged Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smiled softly, then hugged Ichigo back. "Mind telling me what its for?" Yoruichi asks curiously.

Ichigo wasn't too sure himself, he just had a bad omen feeling for quite a while now. "Not sure... I just feel we might have one our hardest fights coming up. You know what they say 'if you defeat the ultimate evil, something stronger can take its place'" Ichigo said, sending a chill down the two older shinigami's backs.

Kisuke looked deep in thought for a second. ' **So I'm not the only one with that feeling...** ' Kisuke thought to himself, sighing a bit. "Recently the air has been saturated with a lot of Reitsu. It didn't occur to me before, because I was so used to larger ones. This one is more dense though, unlike anything I have seen before..." Kisuke said, pulling out a little monitor he invented. It showed the dense reitsu levels around Karakura town.

Ichigo examined the monitor for a second, and nodded. "Kisuke-san..." Ichigo trailed, catching Kisuke off guard at the sudden change in Ichigo. "How long do you estimate its been here, and if and when whomever owns the Reitsu will arrive?" Ichigo asked the blonde man before him.

Kisuke scratched his chin in thought for a moment, then came up with his guess. "Maybe a week since it came. I give its owner a month to arrive by the steady stream that has come in."

Ichigo nodded, then opened the sliding door that lead towards the front door. "Thank you, I will see you two later." Ichigo said, as he walked out the front door, into Karakura town.

Kisuke stood up, and went to his lab, starting to concoct another invention that may help them. "Yoruichi-chan, I'm going to upgrade your armor, to make it several times stronger than ever, it will be lighter. it will require you to push a bit of Reitsu into it to maintain the density." Kisuke said, leaving Yoruichi's jaw agape at this statement.

Yoruichi was surprised at this statement. ' **Should I really be surprised? This man even outsmarted Kurotsuchi**...' Yoruichi came up next to Kisuke, she would help the man she loved any way she could. "Do you need anything?" Yoruichi asked, Kisuke nodded, then kissed her lightly.

Kisuke smiled softly then Yoruichi kissed him back. "Yeah, I need a rare metal that only forms in the soul society. I think you know the one I'm talking about." Kisuke said, not having to specify, she knows, it was a rare material that was coveted. It was the same material that made Zanpaktou, so it was obvious why it was.

Yoruichi smirked at the chance to beat a challenge. "Alright, give me a week. I have to get into contact with a few people who owe me favors for off the books missions." Yoruichi said, jumping into the air, disappearing in a blur of speed she didn't need a shunpo, because it would send her further than she needed to go.

Kisuke concentrated on how he was going to pull this off. Truthfully all he had was a theory as how to do it, but he would somehow manage it.

 **With Yoruichi**

Yoruichi sat across from a man who was wearing a long cloak, with a hood. The hood was pulled down to cover his eyes. "Minase... My old friend... I'm calling in that favor you owe me." Yoruichi said bluntly, to be met with a moment of silence.

The man that was now known as 'Minase' chuckled lightly. "Ku ku ku, Yoruichi-chan I thought you might be coming to call in that favor soon. What can I do for you?" He asked curiously, never raising his head while talking to her.

Yoruichi was used to his introverted personality, then pulled out a list. "I know you can get these items rather quickly, so I will leave it to you." Yoruichi said, sliding the list to him.

Minase smirked lightly, a Zanpaktou floated off the wall, landing on the middle of the table. "So you have come back for your **Kuro-bara**? Well she was always yours, so I bet she's ready to see you again." Minase said with a real smile.

Yoruichi smiled back, strapping Kuro-bara to her side. Then stood, seeing that they had concluded their business together. "Thank you old friend, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavours, and have a long life." Yoruichi said, disappearing in a blur of speed again from the room.

A black shadow in the corner of the room moved out a bit it had completely cloaked itself, because Yoruichi hadn't even noticed a foreign smell. "Minase get these items for her, it will make things more interesting." The shadow said, then disappeared, leaving even less of a trail.

Minase nodded "Hai Pandora-sama" He says, then steps through his personal senkaimon.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo was clashing with a hollow, as the soul of a boy cowered in corner. "How many more are there?" Ichigo asked as he was forced to one knee by the pure strength of the hollow. Before cutting its arm off with his large sword. Ichigo disappeared in a blur of speed, appearing a few feet away from the largest hollow. "Kuro-Katon!" Ichigo says, as he combines his two swords. "Kiba!" He exclaims, as he swung the large sword, that was covered in black flames. It sliced the Hollow in half with a shockwave of black flames. It flew harmlessly over good Shinigami.

The Shinigami that had finished off their hollows cheered happily at Ichigo helping them. "Kurosaki-Taichou, this is the end of this wave, but there is a gap in between the worlds somewhere. So our job is just beginning." The third seat of 5 division said.

Ichigo nodded, wiping a little sweat off of his forehead. Ever since defeating Juha Bach during the Quincy invasion. Ichigo hadn't really seen any action. So he was a bit out of it in combat. "What has Kurotsuchi-taichou said about this? Has he found any leads as to the leak?" Ichigo asked the third seat, but he shook his head.

"No, he is still looking into it, but he says 'Whenever I think I have found something, it seems to be wrong. Almost as if it's a living being...' then he seemed to get an idea, and kicked me out." The third seat said, wiping away sweat with a towel provided by a cute girl that blushed at his thanks before scurrying away.

Ichigo chuckles lightly at the cute sight before him. 'Man those two would be cute together...' Ichigo thought to himself, then a wave of nostalgia came over him. Remembering a simpler time, where he had a crush like that.

 **FLASHBACK 5 YEARS**

Rukia, and Ichigo stood in a dojo, training the new recruits in the division 8 part of the Seireitei. "Kurosaki Taichou! " The room chorused as Ichigo walked into the large room with Rukia.

Ichigo wasn't used to this yet, being new to the job and all. "Please call me Ichigo, and go back to training or whatever you were doing." He said, picking up a kendo stick himself. "If anyone wants my help, come now, and I will do my best." Ichigo said, and heads snapped as soon as they heard.

"Me taichou!" Half of the predominantly female division said. Over the years Ichigo hadn't grown any taller, but more handsome. He had let his hair grow out a bit. He was eye candy for a lot of females of the Seireitei. So naturally, when a nearly empty division with a hot captain needed recruits, they flocked like birds.

Rukia sweat dropped at this, she knew most of the division had a crush on their head captain, but she hadn't expected this many. 'Is this is how it's going to be every day?' Rukia annoyedly mused to herself. Oh how right she was.

Ichigo put a hand on Rukia's shoulder, and gave her a look that said. ' **let me handle this.** ' Then a crushing Reitsu spread across the room. If Rukia hadn't been used to it for so long, she would also be finding it hard to breathe. Then Ichigo relented when they calmed down.

The guys looked in fear at their Taichou, but the females looked upon him with new found awe. "So this is the legendary Reitsu I have heard so much about? I thought I might die again with too much more!" The alpha female said, stepping out from the crowd. With a voice as smooth as velvet, and pleasing to the ear came up to Ichigo. "Teach me first Kurosaki-taichou?" The woman asked, in a cute way that made the men melt like butter.

Ichigo shook the stupor off, but he wouldn't mind listening to her for a little longer. "Sure, I can do that um..." Ichigo trails, not knowing her name.

The woman giggled a little, which sounded like heaven on earth to the men in the room. "My name is Shina, Shina Yuuki, it's nice to finally meet you face to face Taichou." The woman now known as Shina said, placing a hand on her hip.

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit, he had reviewed her file when she joined his division. "Thank you for gracing my division with your presence. You were the top of your class in all categories in the shinigami academy." Ichigo said, pleased to have someone who takes their job seriously with him.

Shina smiled softly at these compliments. "Come on... I wasn't that good!" She exclaimed lightly, placing a flirtatious hand on Ichigo's arm as they shared a light laugh with each other.

Rukia kept on a calm mask on the outside, but on the inside she wanted to kill Shina. ' **Why am I so jealous?** ' Rukia asked herself, as she sat off to the side, watching them all train. ' **I don't like him like that... He's my taichou after all...** ' Rukia thought, but it hurt her heart to watch Ichigo, and Shina flirt. It also hurt for her to deny her feelings.

Shina had managed to get Ichigo to re-teach her the basic stances while holding a Zanpaktou. Being a little more flirtatious, she wiggled her firm little butt up against Ichigo's crotch, blushing too. "Like this Taichou?" She asked in an unsure voice that just made Ichigo melt even more.

Rukia gained a tick mark on her forehead, and stormed off. ' **Forget that idiot! I don't need to sit back, and watch this!** ' She hugged, shunpoing from across the seireitei in annoyance. Ending up in the spot her, and Renji came to as kids.

 **Back with Ichigo, and Shina**

Ichigo was oblivious to Rukia storming out, too entrapped by Shina. "See? That's how you improve your stance." Ichigo said with a smile, but his eyes widened when Shina tripped. He shot forward, catching her before she hit the ground. "Are you Ok Shina-chan?" Ichigo asked, blushing a bit at how close their faces were to each other.

Shina nodded, blushing a bit too at how close they were. "Thank you Taichou, and yeah I'm fine, just slipped a bit." Shina said with a nervous chuckle, as she stood to her feet.

Ichigo realized that they were being stared at. "Nothing to see here!" Ichigo exclaimed with a nervous laugh, Shina joining in on it.

 **Back with Rukia**

Rukia sat under the tree, her knees up to her chest as she looked out across the seireitei. 'This sucks... Why do I have to feel this way about that idiot..?' Rukia mused to herself as Renji appeared next to her, and sat next to her.

"Was it that idiot again?" Renji asked, hitting the head on the nail as to the problem.

All Rukia did was nod, still staring off into the distance.

Renji sighed a bit, then patted her on the shoulder. "Rukia I don't know how you feel right now, but if it hurts you this much, then he isn't worth your time." Renji said truthfully, causing Rukia to turn her head to him, and raise her eyebrow as to what Renji had just said.

"If seeing him even flirting with another woman hurts you, you have two options. Tell him how you feel, or try and move on." Renji said, Rukia nodded at this, and sighed a bit.

"Well the first option is out, I don't want to get rejected, and have my heart shattered." Rukia said, gasping lightly as Renji pulled her into a caring hug. That was all it took, her already fragile mask shattered, she wailed into Renji. Crying her eyes out about the hurt she was feeling.

Renji just held her, until she had cried until she was done. Rubbing her back gently, whispering soft words of soothingness to her. "The Strawberry was always thicker than a coconut." Renji said, causing Rukia to giggle, then look up at the redhead that was holding her.

"Renji... I wish I could have fallen for someone like you... You have always been there for me, even when the whole Seireitei wanted my head." Rukia said, sniffling a little. Renji wiped away her tears with a soft stroke of his thumb.

"I'm not that good, it's just I hate to see you in pain." Renji said with a sigh, then much to his surprise Rukia kissed him. The kiss was brief, but he could feel a lot of feeling behind it. "B- but I thought you like-" Renji couldn't finish his sentence, as he was silenced by a soft slap to his cheek. Surprising him even more.

Rukia glared a bit at Renji. "Weren't you the one that told me to get over him? Besides, I've known you had a crush on me since we were little." Rukia said with a soft smile at Renji's blush.

Renji couldn't form a comprehensible thought, much less for a comprehensible sentence. "Ok" He said simply, smiling softly at her.

 **Back with Ichigo**

Ichigo, and Shina were at the bar celebrating a job well done, and their first day as a division. "First round's on me for my squad!" Ichigo called out, his division cheers at this, then starts ordering drinks.

Shinas eyes widen a bit at the proclamation he just gave. "Wow... You must have a pretty big bank account to be able to foot this bill. You sure you don't want me to help with it?" Shina asked truthfully, but Ichigo brushed it off.

"Thank you, but no thank you. Ever since I saved the Seireitei from the Quincy. Me, and the soul king have been best friends." Ichigo said, taking a sip of his sake, and continued. "No matter how much I tried to reject his offer. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and made me take a part of his almost limitless amount of money." Ichigo said with a shrug. "Even if they all order the most expensive item on the menu. It wouldn't scratch my funds." Ichigo said, taking another sip of sake.

Shina had a newfound respect for Ichigo, not only had he met the soul king, but he was friends with him. "Wow... That is plain amazing..." Shina said in awe at this, taking a sip of her own Sake.

Ichigo, and Shina talked for a few hours, drinking more. Come to find out, they were both lightweights when it came to drinking. "You're so *hic* funny Ichi-san." Shina said with a drunken giggle at the joke he had made a second ago.

Ichigo chuckled lightly "Thank you, but we should get going, it's getting late. I'll walk you home." Ichigo said, getting up, and paying the tab. It would have made most eyes widen at the sheer amount of 0's, but his division was happy.

Shina nodded, then drunkenly stumbled then Ichigo caught her for a second time today. "Thanks again, seems you have a knack for saving me from face planting." Shina said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled back, then put her arm over his shoulder, supporting her. "Well if the cutest clutz in my division is in trouble. It's my duty as your Taichou to help you out. No?" Ichigo said truthfully, causing Shina to blush. This time it was not caused by the Sake they had.

They walked in comfortable silence, with Ichigo still supporting her. Until they got to Shina's apartment. She drunkenly fumbled with her keys, when Ichigo came from behind, wrapping his stable hands hers. Steadying it so she could unlock her door. "Need any help getting to bed?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Shina shook her head, then hugged Ichigo. "No, I'm fine from here, but thank you." She said, then turned around. Stopping in the doorway, then turning to him again. "It's cold outside, and you are a little more than drunk. Why don't you stay the night?" Shina asked, blushing, and hitting her bottom lip in nervousness. She knew Ichigo wouldn't rape her in her sleep, so it was ok in her drunken stupor.

( **Lemon approaching** )

Ichigo pondered this for a second, a cool breeze caused him to wrap his haori a little tighter. "You know what? I will take you up on that offer." Ichigo said with a soft smile. He followed her inside, closing, and locking the door behind him.

Shina pulled him towards the bedroom, it was a small apartment, with only a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. "Sorry, but I don't have a couch, but you can take the bed." Shina said, grabbing a futon from the closet, and setting up a pallet.

Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting into the pallet. "It's a gentleman's duty to take the floor, while the lady takes the bed." He said, then Shina raised an eyebrow to this, and stood.

"Ara ara, seems our wills will clash. I'm one of the women that think men, and women should be equal." Shina said, looking determinedly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow to Shina, she was full of surprises. "Well we won't get much sleep tonight if we keep arguing, so how about we both take the bed? I promise not to do anything, as long as it settles this little dispute." Ichigo said, finding some middle ground for both of them.

Shina blushed a little, but nodded, grabbing her night clothes. Heading to her bathroom to change into them.

Ichigo didn't have anything to change into, so he just laid down on the bed. Making room for Shina to lay comfortably on the bed. ' **Wow... She looks cute even in night clothes...** ' Ichigo silently mused to himself, as Shina emerged from the bathroom.

Shina blushed lightly under Ichigo's gaze. She walked towards the bed, swaying her hips a little more than normal. Much to Ichigo's viewing pleasure. "You can come closer, I don't bite." Shina said with a giggle, Ichigo nodded. Sliding closer to Shina, he could even smell her shampoo. She smelled like oranges, ironically enough, Ichigo loves the smell of oranges, and it themselves.

Shina watched as Ichigo got up, and went to the bathroom. Then looked at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep, because of her racing heart.

Ichigo came back a few minutes later, feeling much better now. He stumbled to the bed, put his arms out to either side of Shina to prevent from landing on her. "You ok?" He asked, their faces was inches apart. He resisted the urge to kiss her, because she probably didn't want it.

Contrary to what Ichigo thought, Shina would relish if Ichigo kissed her now. "Y- Yeah, I'm fine." Shina said with a light blush, biting her bottom lip, bringing her hands to her chest cutely.

Ichigo couldn't resist the temptation anymore, it was a mixture of the sake, and her cuteness. He leaned in, claiming her lips in a soft kiss. Much to his surprise she didn't resist, but kissed him back. "S- Sorry, I don't know what came ov-" Ichigo was silenced by a soft finger on his lips.

Shina smiled softly, kissing him again. Wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't mind, in fact, I want you to kiss me again." Shina said with a cute pout, making it impossible to resist her command.

Ichigo complied, kissing her again with a little more passion. Ichigo was caught a bit off guard as Shina deepened the kiss. "Wow... You are an amazing kisser..." Ichigo trails in awe, nipping softly at her neck.

Shina mewls softly at his ministrations, loving the feeling of Ichigo nipping at her neck. Letting out a soft moan as Ichigo leaves a trail of soft kisses along her neck, leading to her collar.

Ichigo is spurred on by her moans, slipping his hands under her night shirt. Massaging her breasts lightly, making her moans louder. "Shina..." Ichigo said a bit huskily.

Shina bit her bottom lip a bit, she felt like she was in heaven right now. "Ichigo..." She said in between moans, squirming, and giggling a bit.

Ichigo takes off her top, revealing her perky c-cup breasts. Topped with cute little pink nipples that begged to be teased. Which is exactly what Ichigo did, rubbing one under his thumb, and nibbling softly on the other one.

Shina was by this point, incredibly turned on, although she loved the foreplay. "Ichigo... I shouldn't be the only one feeling good." She said, suddenly flipping them over, to where she was on top surprising Ichigo.

Ichigo just chuckled lightly as Shina undressed him, fumbling with his obi, having already tossed the haori to the side. She finished with the obi, and the top came apart, revealing Ichigo's chiseled chest. It wasn't over done, but it was enough to make you drool when looking. "Wow..." Shina trailed, etching this sexy image into her memories, so she wouldn't forget it. She slowly, and sexily slinked down his body, until she was face to face with his throbbing erection. "Already like this from a kiss? You are a naughty boy, and naughty boys need to be punished." Shina said with a sexy smirk, then gave his erect penis a slow lick. Ichigo felt the small amount of pleasure, but Shina dragged the pleasure out.

Ichigo lifted Shina up, causing her to squeal in surprise, and giggle as they changed into the 69. "No panties? Now who's the naughty one?" Ichigo asked, giving Shina's soaking wet snatch a lick.

Shina moaned a little at this surprise, though she would not lose this battle. She knew that his stamina was nearly limitless, but so was hers. "Ichigo..." She trailed cutely with a soft purr to her voice.

Ichigo was further spurred on by her cuteness, and the sexiness of her moans. "God you're so sexy." Ichigo trailed, rubbing her clit with his thumb, starting to lick her already pretty much soaking wet pussy. "You're already this wet, and you were talking about I'm naughty?" Ichigo asked with a knowing smirk, rubbing her clit in a way to get a bigger moan.

Shina growled softly at him, she wouldn't lose this battle. "I never said I wasn't naughty, now did I?" She asked with a confident smirk. Taking the tip of his penis inside of her mouth, flicking her tongue softly around the tip.

Ichigo moaned at this, but didn't back down, both of their determinations to win burning bright. "You're pretty go-!" Is all he could get out as his whole penis was taken into Shina's mouth with one go. Causing a moan to interrupt his thoughts.

Shina smirked inwardly at being able to make him not able to form a comprehensible sentence. Sliding off his penis for a moment to speak. "Less talking, more eating please?" She asked in a way too cute that her order could never have been denied.

Ichigo nodded, they both settled into comfortable silence. Only being broken by their moans which quickly filled the room. ' **Kami her juices are the sweetest nectar I have ever tasted.** ' Ichigo thought to himself.

Shina now realized that being direct with the orange haired captain was the only way to break through his thick head, and she was right. "Oh god that feels good..." She mewled out softly as Ichigo's expert tongue flicked inside her soaked womanhood, making her get even hornier at his skill.

Ichigo smirked inwardly at the pleasure he was currently giving Shina, keeping up the teasing, but his tongue on her clit, and started pumping his fingers in her soaked womanhood, causing Shina to moan even more. "Seem's you're feeling all of this and more." He said with a throaty chuckle, feeling the pleasure himself, honestly he was incredibly turned on, only due to his will was he able to keep from pouncing on her.

Shina was feeling incredibly turned on as well, but she wasn't fairing much better than Ichigo was, but she also had a will of steel though she didn't want to wait if she didn't have to.

"Ichigo... Enough teasing... I want it..."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, he knew exactly what she wanted, but he felt like being a bit evil, and trying to get her to beg for what she wanted. "Oh? What is it that you want? If you don't tell me clearly, I will not know." Ichigo asked, in an attempt to feign ignorance and keep his ruse a secret from the woman above him.

"You know exactly what I want, because it's exactly what you want right now." She said, lifting her leg over Ichigo's head, turning to face him, she straddled him, rubbing her pussy against his hard member. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, but she wouldn't easily give into his will, turning his plan on it's head.

Ichigo gasped a bit as he was teased worse than he had done to her, and thought to himself.

 **Two can play at that game...**

Ichigo gained an evil grin on his face, and lifted the tip of his erect member, and rubbed it against her folds. Sticking just the bare tip inside of her. "Oh? You still haven't told me what you want? You have to be clear about what you wa-!" He exclaimed as his breath hitched as Shina had suddenly forced herself down onto his hard member right as the tip passed in front of her soaking wet entrance.

Shina smirked while gritting through the pain that originated from her womanhood. "This is what I want Taichou..." She said, biting her lip, this caused Ichigo to become alarmed at the fact she looked hurt.

"This is your first time? Why would you give it to me?" Ichigo asked in awe, he was genuinely surprised that someone would have given their virginity, as he was still dense as to the ways of women.

Shina giggled as she took a few more moments to get used to the intrusion in her womanhood, and started moving, gasping as the pain started giving way to pleasure. "Well from what I've heard about you after defeating Aizen, and the past things you have done. I thought you were a great, and kind man." She said with a faint smile as her words gave way to more moans as she slightly picked up her pace.

Ichigo let out his own moans, his thoughts were no longer complete, overridden by the overwhelming pleasure that was being given to him by Shina. "Oh god... You're so tight... It's so amazing!" Ichigo exclaimed lightly. His hips thrusting up into Shina's soaked pussy, marveling in the feeling of her soaking wet, and tight pussy.

Shina leaned down and kissed Ichigo deeply, Ichigo's tongue flicking lightly against her lips, as if asking for entrance, which she happily granted to Ichigo. ' **God I never thought sex with someone you like would be this amazing...** ' She thought to herself, as she once again was lost in the pleasure, picking up the pace as she started giving her hips a slight gyration, adding more to their combined pleasure.

Ichgo took advantage of her position while kissing him, and grabbed her hips, taking control from below, suddenly starting to thrust as deep as he could, sending shockwaves of pleasure throught them both. "Oh god..! Shina! I think I might cum soon!" Ichigo exclaimed lightly as he picked up his pace to max.

Shina shared his sentiments, feeling her orgasm fast approaching like a tightly wound spring inside of her ready to be released. "Me too! Lets cum together!" Shina exclaimed lightly, holding onto Ichigo for dear life, and after a few more thrusts he buried himself deep inside of her. Shooting what felt like an endless sea of his semen inside of her, this was the needed catalyst to push her to an intense orgasm as well.

Ichigo's breathing was pretty heavy and haggard, he hadn't been breathing this hard since the last time he sparred with Kenpachi. "God that was amazing... You were great for your first time." Ichigo said, causing an exhausted Shina to giggle as she layed on his chest with a content sigh.

She flipped her hair so it would fall over Ichigo's shoulder as she snuggled up to Ichigo, his broad and well built chest gave her a feeling of safety and security, being amplified when he wrapped his arms around her. "You weren't too bad yourself." She said with a joking grin, and yelped a bit as Ichigo smacked her bare bottom in retaliation for the joking insult Shina had issued to him. Giggling again at this "I'm sorry, you were actually great." She said with a lazy smile, looking up at Ichigo and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Nap time" She said with a yawn, and Ichigo agreed, falling asleep soon after the beautiful woman in his arms.

 **Well here is another attempt at a crossover fanfiction, this chapter was mostly fluff, but when the next chapter comes out, I will be officially introducing pandora's.**

 **Authors Notes: (Bold words at seemingly random times now indicate words that will be translated in authors notes.)  
**

Gotei jū-san: Gotei 13 roughly

Haori: It's the duster like jacket that captains wear, it signifies their rank and which squad they're in.

Kuro-Bara: I beleive I intended for this to be Youroichi's zanpaktou, cannot remember if it is canon or not, because she always just fights melee style. If it's not, I will come up with something for it.


End file.
